April Bulmer
April Bulmer (born 1963) is a Canadian poet. Life Bulmer was born in Toronto. She was educated at Toronto's York University, where she earned a B.A. in English and mass communications. She holds three Master's degrees: in creative writing from Concordia University in Montreal, in theology from Toronto's University of Trinity College and in religious studies from the University of Windsor. April Bulmer, Black Moss Press blog, January 13, 2014. Web, Sep. 5, 2015. Her poems have appeared in numerous literary magazines and anthologies, including Arc, the Malahat Review, Quills, and Ascent Aspirations.April Bulmer, Full Members, League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, July 1, 2012. Recognition Bulmer was a finalist for the 1997 Pat Lowther Award for the best book of poetry by a Canadian woman.Mustard Seeds, Leaf Press, Web, July 1, 2012. She won the Ontario Poetry Society’s Second Time Around Contest in 2004. Awards *Pat Lowther Memorial Award, finalist, 1998. *Voices and Visions (George Cadogen Annual Writing Contest) 2004, Honourable Mention. *Waterloo-Wellington Branch Canadian Authors Association Wraconteur Contest, 2004, Honourable Mention. *The Corporation of the City of Cambridge Arts and Cultural Recognition Award 2007 & 2005 *First Place Cambridge Writers Collective Poetry Contest 2008 *First Prize Cambridge Arts Festival Poetry Contest 2008 *First Prize Craigleigh Press Poetry Contest 2008 *First Prize the Saving Bannister Poetry Anthology Contest Canadian Authors Association (Niagara Branch) 2006 *First Prize Food for Thought Poetry Contest the Ontario Poetry Society 2005 *First Prize Second Time Around Poetry Contest the Ontario Poetry Society 2004 Except where noted, award information courtesy the League of Canadian Poets. Publications *''A Salve for Every Sore: Poems''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 1991. ISBN 0-920953-66-2. * The Weight of Wings. Stratford, ON: Trout Lily Press, 1997. ISBN 0-96815-303-8. * HIM. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1999. ISBN 00753-322-1. * Oh My Goddess: Poems. Oakville, ON: Serengeti Press, 2004. ISBN 0-9732068-4-5. * Mustard Seeds (chapbook). Lantzville, BC: Leaf Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9735920-9-2 * Spring Rain: Poems. Mississauga, ON: Serengeti Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9732068-9-6 *''Holy Land: Poetry''. Waterdown, ON: Serengeti Press, 2006. *''The Weight of Wings'' (chapbook). Stratford, ON: Trout Lily, 2007. * Black Blooms: Prose poetry. Waterdown, ON: Serengeti Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9784474-1-0 *''The Goddess Psalms''. Waterdown, ON: Serengeti Press, 2008. * Life Lines (chapbook). Poetry & Good Cheer Press, 2008. * The Goddess Psalms. Waterdown, ON: Serengeti Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9784474-3-4 *''Women of the Cloth''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 2013. *''And with Thy Spirit: A jolt from the comfortable edges of spiritual inertia''. Brighton, ON: Hidden Brook Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:April Bulmer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 30, 2017. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Wax and Wane" *"Woman of the Cloth" *April Bulmer at MUM (4 poems) ;Books *April Bulmer at Amazon.com ;About *[April Bulmer at the League of Canadian Poets *Poetry Spotlight: April Bulmer at Toronto Quarterly, 2013 * [http://blogcritics.org/books/article/book-review-the-weight-of-wings/ review of The Weight of Wings] at BlogCritics. Category:Women poets Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Concordia University alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Trinity College alumni Category:University of Windsor alumni Category:York University alumni